NARUTO EL PASADO DEL CLAN UZUMAKI
by gerard kuran
Summary: DESPUES DE QUE LA GUERRA TERMINO NARUTO FUE NOMBRADO ROKUDAIME HOKAGE FINALMENTE HABIA LOGRADO SU SUEÑO MIENTRAS QUE EL AMOR DE SU VIDA ESTABA CON SU MEJOR AMIGO DOS AÑOS DESPUES LOS SOBREVIVIENTES DEL CLAN UZUMAKI COMIENZAN A MOVERSE EN BUSCA DE LA VENGANZA PODRA NARUTO DETENER A TODO UN RENACIDO CLAN UZUMAKI
1. Chapter 1

**OPENING 1 ONE DAY**

**CADA VEZ QUE MIRO AL CIELO DESPUES DE LA LLUVIA**

**RECUERDO LO LLORICA QUE ERA ANTES**

**PERSIGUIENDO LOCAMENTE LA ESPALDA DE OTRAS PERSONAS**

**DECIA QUIERO SER MAS FUERTE**

**AHORA FUNDIDO EN EL VIENTO HAY UN GRACIAS **

**HE CONSEGUIDO HACERME MAS FUERTE**

**COMO AUN NO TENGO UNA RESPUESTA PARA ESO**

**TODAVIA ME TOCA SEGUIR CAMINANDO**

**VAMOS**

**SIN QUE HAYA NADA QUE NOS DETENGA**

**SIN PERDER CONTRA EL TIEMPO QUE NO SE PARA**

**LEVANTANDOME TODAS LAS VECES QUE HAGA FALTA TRAS CAERME**

**POR QUE NO QUIERO PERDER LAS COSAS PRECIOSAS**

**PARA MI**

**NARUTO EL ROKUDAIME HOKAGE SE ENCONTRABA EN EL PAIS LLAMADO AKUMA EN ELLA SE ENCUENTRA LA PUERTA DEL LOST CANVAS UN PODER NINJA CAPAS DE ELIMINAR AL MUNDO ENTERO**

**NARUTO:ASI QUE ESTA ES LA PUERTA DEL CANVAS PUEDO SENTIR EL GRAN PODER ENCERRADO AHI**

**KURAMA:NARUTO DEVEMOS DESTRUIR ESTA COSA DE INMEDIATO**

**NARUTO:LO SE KURAMA**

**KURAMA:HMP**

**NARUTO:QUE TE PASA KURAMA TE NOTO MUY NERVIOSO NO TE SENTIAS ASI CUANDO MIRABAS A MADARA**

**KURAMA:CALLATE**

**NARUTO:DIME QUE ES LO QUE TE MOLESTA**

**KURAMA:ESTOY SINTIENDO UN CHAKRA PODEROSO ESO ES TODO NARUTO**

**NARUTO:UN CHAKRA PODEROSO QUIEN SERA**

**NARUTO SE PUSO FRENTE A LA PUERTA DEL CANVAS Y FORMO UN RASENGAN PERO EN ESO UNA PERSONA SALIO DE LA SOMBRAS ERA DE CABELLO ROJO**

**NARUTO:QUIEN ERES **

**REN:MUCHO GUSTO ROKUDAIME HOKAGE UZUMAKI NARUTO ES UN HONOR ESTAR EN SU PRESENCIA**

**NARUTO:DIJE QUIEN ERES**

**REN:ME LLAMO REN **

**NARUTO:QUE QUIERES AQUI **

**REN:NECESITO EL PODER DEL LOST CANVAS PARA PODER LOGRAR MI OBJETIVO SI NO TE MOLESTA ABRIRE LA PUERTA**

**NARUTO:NO LO CREO REN**

**REN:QUE**

**NARUTO:ESTOY AQUUI PARA DESTRUIR LA PUERTA DEL CANVAS Y NO PUEDO PERMITIR QUE LO TOMES**

**REN:ME TEMIA QUE DIRIAS ESO **

**NARUTO:ASI**

**REN:VEO QUE TU NO SABES NADA DE LO QUE FUE TU CLAN VERDAD**

**NARUTO:QUE**

**REN:TU PUEDE QUE LLEVES EL APELLIDO DE UNO DE LOS GRANDES CLANES NINJA DE LA HISTORIA PERO LA VERDAD ES QUE DESCONOCES EL PODER DE SER UN UZUMAKI**

**NARUTO:ES VERDAD NO SE MUCHO SOBRE EL CLAN UZUMAKI PERO SE QUE NO DEJARE QUE TOMES EL PODER DEL LOST CANVAS REN**

**REN:ENTONCES LO TOMARE A LA FUERZA**

**NARUTO:HMP**

**REN:PREPARATE ROKUDAIME HOKAGE**

**NARUTO:HMP**

**REN:ESTAS FRENTE A UNO DE LOS POCOS UZUMAKIS QUE QUEDAN EN EL MUNDO**

**NARUTO:EH**

**REN:ASI ES YO SOY UZUMAKI REN Y E VENIDO POR EL PODER DEL LOST CANVAS PARA PODER HACER JUSTICIA**

**NARUTO:YA VEO**

**REN:QUE**

**NARUTO:TU ESTAS LOCO Y QUIERES MANCHAR EL NOMBRE DEL CLAN UZUMAKI VERDAD MALDITO**

**REN:ESCUCHAME BIEN HOKAGE LA DIFERENCIA ENTRE TU Y YO ES QUE YO SI SIENTO EL APELLIDO UZUMAKI NO COMO TU **

**NARUTO:DI LO QUE QUIERAS REN YO SE QUIEN SOY **

**REN:HMP**

**NARUTO:AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHA**

**REN:DIABLOS SU PODER ESTA CRECIENDO**

**NARUTO ENTRO EN MODO CONTROL DE CHAKRA KURAMA Y DIJO**

**NARUTO:REN PUEDE QUE SEAMOS UZUMAKI PERO YO SE QUE LOS UZUMAKI NUNCA BUSCARIAN VENGANZA**

**REN:TU QUE SABES SOBRE NOSOTROS TU CRECISTE SABIENDO QUE APELLIDARSE UZUMAKI ERA NORMAL EN CAMBIO YO SABIA LO QUE SIGNIFICABA Y LA RESPONSABILIDAD QUE ESTABA EN MIS HOMBROS AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHH**

**NARUTO:HMP**

**REN:UZUMAKI FUUJIN PAIN NO CHAINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN**

**REN LANZO SU SELLO UZUMAKI CADENAS DE DOLOR**

**NARUTO:HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA VAMOS KURAMA**

**KURAMA:ARGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRR**

**NARUTO ESQUIVO LAS CADENAS PERO ESTAS COMENZARON A PERSEGUIRLO **

**NARUTO:MALDICION HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA KAGE BUSHIN NO JUTSUUUUU**

**NARUTO CREO 3 CLONES DE EL Y LAS CADENAS COMENZARON A PERSEGUIR A LOS CLONES MIENTRAS QUE EL COMENZO A FORMAR UN RASENGAN**

**REN:QUE ES ESE RESPLANDOR EN SU MANO**

**NARUTO:REN NO DEJARE QUE SIGAS CON TUS ESTUPIDECES HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ODAMAAAAAAAAAAAAA FUUTONNNNN RASENNNNNNNNN SHURIKENNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN**

**REN:AUAAHGAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**REN CALLO INCONSIENTE TRAS RESIVIR EL ODAMA FUUTON RASEN SHURIKEN DE NARUTO**

**NARUTO:REN**

**KURAMA:NARUTO DEVES DESTRUIR LA PUERTA DEL LOST CANVAS**

**NARUTO:AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHH BIJUUUUUUUUUUUU MODEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

**NARUTO ENTRO EN BIJU MODE DEVIDO A ESO KURAMA APARECIO Y NARUTO ESTABA DENTRO DE SU BOCA**

**NARUTO/KURAMA:BIJUUUUUUUUUUUUUU DAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**NARUTO LANZO SU BIJU DAMA IMPACTANDO LA PUERTA DEL LOST CANVAS Y DESTRULLENDOLA POR COMPLETO**

**REN MIRO ESO Y DIJO **

**REN:NO NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ME LASSSSSSS PAGARAAAASSSSSSSSS ROKUDAIMEEEEEEEEEEEE HOKAGEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

**NARUTO:REN **

**REN:TE ODIO MALDITO**

**NARUTO SE MOVIO A GRAN VELOCIDAD Y LE DIO UNA FUERTE PATADA EN EL ESTOMAGO A REN DEJANDOLO FUERA DE COMBATE**

**NARUTO:REN TU NO ENTIENDES EL SISTEMA SHINOBI PERO TIENES RAZON EN ALGO NO SE MUCHO SOBRE EL CLAN UZUMAKI PERO SE QUE SOY UN UZUMAKI**

**KURAMA:JEJEJEJE TE PUSISTE SENTIMENTAL NARUTO**

**NARUTO:CALLATE PULGOSO**

**KURAMA:A QUIEN LE DICES PULGOSO**

**NARUTO:A TI BAKA**

**KURAMA:HMP**

**NARUTO:SERA MEJOR QUE REGRESEMOS A LA ALDEA LA VIEJA DEVE ESTAR FURIOSA POR TENER QUE CUBRIRME**

**KURAMA:ESO NI LO DUDES**

**QUE MISTERIOS OCULTARA EL JOVEN UZUMAKI REN AVERIGUENLO EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO DE NARUTO EL PASADO DEL CLAN UZUMAKI**

**ENDING 1 UTSUKUSHIKI ZANKOKU NA SEKAI**

**AL TENER UN SUEÑO QUE NO PUEDO CUMPLIR**

**MI ILUSION SE VA DESTRUYENDO POCO A POCO**

**LO QUISE DEJAR Y OTRA VEZ LO ENCONTRE**

**AHORA EN PAZ QUIERO PERMANECER**

**MI FURIA ESTA PRESIONANDOME**

**MIS DESEOS CONTAMINAN**

**ANTES DE QUE LOS VUELVA A PERDER**

**OTRA VEZ LOS RECORDARE**

**ESTAMOS VIVIENDO EN ESTE MUNDO**

**HERMOSO Y CRUEL**

**Y NOS PREGUNTAMOS EL POR QUE**

**LA RAZON QUISIERAMOS SABER**

**AH QUE PROTEGEREMOS CON ESTA**

**FUERTE Y DEBIL FE**

**SI MOTIVOS YA NO HE DE TENER**

**NI FUERZAS PARA SEGUIR ADELANTE**


	2. Chapter 2 ERRORES QUE DUELEN EN EL ALMA

**OPENING 1 ONE DAY**

**CADA VEZ QUE MIRO AL CIELO DESPUES DE LA LLUVIA**

**RECUERDO LO LLORICA QUE ERA ANTES**

**PERSIGUENDO LOCAMENTE LA ESPALDA DE OTRAS PERSONAS**

**DECIA QUIERO SER MAS FUERTE**

**AHORA FUNDIDO EN EL VIENTO HAY UN GRACIAS**

**HE CONSEGUIDO HACERME MAS FUERTE**

**COMO AUN NO TENGO UNA RESPUESTA PARA ESO**

**TODAVIA ME TOCA SEGUIR CAMINANDO **

**VAMOS**

**SIN QUE HAYA NADA QUE NOS DETENGA**

**SIN PERDER CONTRA EL TIEMPO QUE NO SE PARA**

**LEVANTANDOME TODAS LAS VECES QUE HAGA FALTA TRAS CAERME**

**POR QUE NO QUIERO PERDER LAS COSAS PRECIOSAS**

**PARA MI**

**NARUTO HABIA REGRESADO A LA ALDEA DESPUES DE DETENER A REN DE OBTENER EL PODER DEL LOST CANVAS Y AHORA SE ENCONTRABA REALIZANDO EL PAPELEO EN SU OFICINA**

**KURAMA:VALLA SE NOTA QUE HAS MEJORADO EN ESTO DE COSAS POLITICAS NARUTO**

**NARUTO:TODO ES GRACIAS A LA VIEJA TSUNADE KURAMA SIN ELLA ESTARIA PERDIDO EN ESTE MOMENTO**

**KURAMA:ADEMAS YA NO ERES TAN ESCANDALOSO COMO ANTES DIME ES POR QUE SAKURA ESTA CON SASUKE**

**NARUTO:NO DIGAS TONTERIAS KURAMA**

**KURAMA:SABES QUE ESTOY DICIENDO LA VERDAD NARUTO DIME ES POR SAKURA**

**NARUTO:NO ES POR SAKURA YO ESTOY BIEN ADEMAS MIENTRAS EL TEME Y ELLA SEAN FELICES ME BASTA**

**KURAMA:PERO QUIEN VE POR TU FELICIDAD NARUTO**

**NARUTO:HMP **

**KURAMA:NO DIRAS NADA MOCOSO**

**NARUTO:SOY EL HOKAGE AHORA DEVO TENER MAS CALMA Y SER TRANQUILO NO PUEDO SEGUIR ACTUANDO COMO ANTES Y MANTENER ESE AMOR POR SAKURA CHAN SOLO ME HARA DAÑO**

**KURAMA:YA VEO**

**EN LAS CALLES DE KONOHA SASUKE Y SAKURA CAMINABAN TOMADOS DE LA MANO SAKURA VESTIA SU TRAJE JONIN Y SASUKE EL DEL CLAN UCHIHA**

**SASUKE:ESCUCHE QUE EL DOBE REGRESO AYER**

**SAKURA SONRIO SABER QUE SU MEJOR AMIGO HABIA REGRESADO LA EMOCIONABA**

**SAKURA:SASUKE KUN PODEMOS**

**SASUKE:COMO SEA**

**SAKURA TOMO LA MANO DE SASUKE Y COMENZARON A CAMINAR EN DIRECCION A LA TORRE DEL HOKAGE**

**DENTRO DE LA OFICINA NARUTO TERMINABA SU ULTIMO DOCUMENTO DE FIRMAR Y EN ESO SASUKE Y SAKURA ENTRABAN**

**NARUTO:HOLA SAKURA CHAN TEME**

**SAKURA:HOLA NARUTO DIME COMO TE FUE EN TU MISION**

**NARUTO:BIEN**

**SASUKE:HMP**

**NARUTO:TAN CALLADO COMO SEIMPRE SASUKE QUE SE LE VA HACER**

**SASUKE:HMP**

**NARUTO:Y COMO HAN ESTADO SASUSAKU**

**SAKURA:DE HECHO QUERIAMOS DECIRTE ALGO IMPORTANTE NARUTO**

**NARUTO:ASI**

**SAKURA:SASUKE KUN Y YO VAMOS A CASARNOS**

**NARUTO POR DENTRO SENTIA QUE SU CORAZON SE ROMPIA PERO SE VIO FORZADO A SONREIRLE A SAKURA Y SORPRESIVAMENTE ABRAZO A AMBOS**

**SASUKE:DOBE**

**NARUTO:NO SABEN CUANTO ME ALEGRA AMIGOS SE LO MERECEN LES DESEO LA MEJOR DE LAS FELICIDADES POSIBLES**

**SAKURA CON LAGRIMAS EN LOS OJOS DIJO**

**SAKURA:GRACIAS NARUTO SI NO FUERA POR TI JAMAS PODRIA HABER RECUPERADO A SASUKE KUN**

**NARUTO:NO ES NADA SAKURA**

**SASUKE:POR QUE NO VIENES A CENAR A NUESTRA CASA ESTA NOCHE PARA CELEBRAR DOBE**

**NARUTO:BUENO**

**EN ESO TSUNADE Y SHIZUNE ENTRARON A LA OFICINA Y LA RUBIA DIJO**

**TSUNADE:NARUTO TIENES JUNTA CON EL CONSEJO OH HOLA SASUKE SAKURA**

**SAKURA:MAESTRA HOLA**

**SASUKE:HOLA TSUNADE SAMA**

**NARUTO:VIEJA NO VES QUE ESTABA CHARLANDO CON SAKURA Y SASUKE**

**TSUNADE LE DIO UN GOLPE FUERTE A NARUTO Y LE GRITO**

**TSUNADE:YA TE DIJE UN MILLON DE VECES QUE NO ME LLAMES VIEJA CABEZA DE CHORLITO BAKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAA**

**NARUTO:ESTA BIEN CALMATE QUIERES**

**TSUNADE:SOLO APURATE YA SABES COMO ES HIASHI HYUGA DE MOLESTO**

**SASUKE:TE VEO ALLA**

**NARUTO:BIEN**

**SASUKE LE DIO UN BESO A SAKURA Y SE DIRIGIO A LA SALA DEL CONSEJO**

**NARUTO:BIEN SHIZUNE NEE CHAN VIEJA VAMONOS NOS VEMOS SAKURA**

**SAKURA:ESTA BIEN NARUTO RECUERDA QUE NOS VEREMOS LOS 3 ESTA NOCHE A LAS 8**

**NARUTO:VALE**

**SAKURA POV:NARUTO ME QUITO EL CHAN POR QUE BUENO TALVEZ ES POR QUE ME CASARE CON SASUKE KUN**

**INEER:ES POR QUE ESTA CELOSO**

**SAKURA:NO DIGAS TONTERIAS**

**INEER:PUDE VER SUS OJOS Y EL SIGUE AMANDOTE TONTA PERO PARESE QUE TU SUEÑO DE CUENTO DE HADAS ESTA POR CUMPLIRSE**

**SAKURA:SOLO PARA ACLARAR NARUTO NO ME AMA EL ME QUIERE COMO SU MEJOR AMIGA Y PUNTO**

**INNER:DI LO QUE QUIERAS SAKURITA PERO UN DIA SABRAS TODO EL DOLOR DE NARUTO POR AMARTE**

**SAKURA:YA MEJOR CALLATE TONTA**

**INNER:BYE BYEEEEEEEEE**

**SAKURA SALIO DE LA OFICINA DE NARUTO Y SE DIRIGIO A SU CASA EN EL BARRIO UCHIHA**

**EN LA SALA DEL CONSEJO NARUTO SE ENCONTRABA CON SUS CONSEJERAS TSUNADE Y SHIZUNE JUNTO A LOS LIDERES DEL CONSEJO HIASHI SASUKE SHIKAMARU CHOSA INO Y SHIBI**

**NARUTO:GRACIAS POR VENIR HONORABLE CONSEJO**

**HIASHI:HOKAGE SAMA CON TODO RESPETO PODRIA EXPLICARNOS POR QUE ESTUVO FUERA DE LA ALDEA POR 5 DIAS**

**NARUTO:HIASHI ESO NO ES DE SU INCUMBENCIA ADEMAS ESTAMOS AQUI PARA HABLAR DE KONOHA NO DE MI VIDA**

**HIASHI:LO SIENTO HOKAGE SAMA**

**SASUKE:QUISIERA PROPONER EL REGRESO DE LA POLICIA MILITAR UCHIHA**

**NARUTO:ES UNA BUENA PROPUESTA UCHIHA SAN**

**SASUKE:GRACIAS HOKAGE SAMA**

**NARUTO:INO ME ENTERE QUE TODO MARCHA PERFECTO EN TU CLAN Y CONTIGO TAMBIEN SHIKAMARU**

**SHIKAMARU:GRACIAS**

**INO:GRACIAS HOKAGE SAMA**

**NARUTO:DE NADA CHICOS**

**SHIBI:HOKAGE SAMA DEVEMOS REFORZAR LA DEFENSA DE LA ALDEA DEVIDO A LAS ULTIMAS MISIONES **

**NARUTO:DESCUIDE SHIBI SAN YO ME ENCARGARE DE ESO YA PUEDE DESPREOCUPARSE**

**HIASHI:HOKAGE SAMA QUERIA PEDIRLE SU ASISTENCIA AL COMPROMISO DE MI HIJA HINATA CON INUZUKA KIBA**

**NARUTO:OH HINA CHAN SE CASARA BIEN ACEPTO HIASHI**

**HIASHI:HMP**

**DESPUES DE ESTAR EN LA REUNION NARUTO MIRO A INO Y AMBOS SABIAN LO QUE SEGUIA **

**INMEDIATAMENTE COMENZARON A BESARSE CON PASION SEGUIDO DE ESO TERMINARON EN LA CAMA DEL UZUMAKI**

**COMO A LAS 7 30 INO SALIA DE LA CASA DE NARUTO Y MIRABA QUE NADIE ESTUVIERA POR AHI**

**NARUTO MIRO EL RELOJ Y SE PUSO SU CAPA JUNTO A SU TRAJE JONIN Y PARTIO AL BARRIO UCHIHA**

**SAKURA ABRIO LA PUERTA Y AHI ESTABA NARUTO SONRIENDOLE**

**SAKURA:BUENAS NOCHES NARUTO**

**NARUTO:BUENAS NOCHES SAKURA**

**SAKURA:PASA**

**NARUTO:GRACIAS**

**NARUTO ENTRO Y MIRO A SASUKE EN EL COMEDOR AMBOS SONRIERON Y EL RUBIO HOKAGE SE SENTO FRENTE AL PAREJA**

**NARUTO:BRINDEMOS CHICOS POR SU FELICIDAD**

**SASUKE:GRACIAS DOBE ERES MI MEJOR AMIGO SABES**

**NARUTO:Y TU EL MIO**

**SALUD FUERON LAS PALABRAS DICHAS POR LOS 3 PRESENTES EN EL CLAN UCHIHA**

**SAKURA:NARUTO HAS NOTADO DIFERENTE A INO**

**NARUTO:EH POR QUE LO DICES**

**SAKURA:ES QUE SE MIRA TOTALMENTE RARA CASI NO ME MIRA **

**NARUTO:NO NO SE QUE PUEDA TENER**

**SASUKE:HMP DEVE ESTAR EN SUS DIAS**

**NARUTO:PUEDE SER**

**SAKURA:CALLENSE BAKASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

**NARUTO:LO SIENTO SAKURA**

**EN LA CASA YAMANAKA INO SALIA DEL BAÑO Y COMPROBABA SU SUS SOSPECHAS**

**INO:ESTOY EMBARAZADA NARUTO ES EL PADRE DE MI BEBE COMO SE LO DIRE EL Y YO NO NOS AMAMOS SOLO LO HACEMOS POR DIVERSION KAMI QUE HARE**

**INO ESTA EMBARAZADA Y NARUTO SE SIENTE MAL POR EL COMPROMISO DE SASUKE Y SAKURA QUE PASARA AVERIGUENLO EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO DE NARUTO EL PASADO DEL CLAN UZUMAKI**

**ENDING 1 UTSUKUSHIKI ZANKOKU NA SEKAI**

**AL TENER UN SUEÑO QUE NO PUEDO CUMPLIR**

**MI ILUSION SE VA DESTRUYENDO POCO A POCO**

**LO QUISE DEJAR Y OTRA VEZ LO ENCONTRE **

**AHORA EN PAZ QUIERO PERMANECER**

**MI FURIA ESTA PRESIONANDOME**

**MIS DESEOS CONTAMINAN**

**ANTES DE QUE LOS VUELVA A PERDER**

**OTRA VEZ LOS RECORDARE**

**ESTAMOS VIVIENDO EN ESTE MUNDO**

**HERMOSO Y CRUEL**

**Y NOS PREGUNTAMOS EL POR QUE**

**LA RAZON QUISIERAMOS SABER**

**AH QUE PROTEGEREMOS CON ESTA**

**FUERTE Y DEBIL FE**

**SI MOTIVOS YA NO HE DE TENER**

**NI FUERZAS PARA SEGUIR ADELANTE**


End file.
